


Hey, bartender

by BenicioQueen



Category: Benicio del Toro - Fandom
Genre: Bartender AU, Benicio is bartender instead of an actor, F/M, Fluffy For Now, Maybe some smut later, or maybe I'll leave it just like this, who am I kidding? there will be another chapter and it will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: AU where Benicio del Toro is a bartender.Female reader is on vacation with her 3 siblings down in Key West :D





	Hey, bartender

_ Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! _

With a heavy sigh, you roll over and snatch up your phone to look at your texts. It was a group text from your 3 siblings all trying to coax you down to the hotel bar. 

For the last several years, you and your siblings made it a point to take a vacation together once a year to catch up and spend some quality time together. Life had gotten rather busy for the four of you. So busy that none of you could do the annual trip two years in a row. Thankfully this year all of your schedules allowed you all 10 days down in Key West. 

You had been looking forward to this trip all year, but more so in the last week. You were newly single after catching your fiance of three years cheating with his lawyer. You wanted to come on this trip, you did. You had been missing your brothers and sister, but you weren't exactly in a "doing shots" kind of mood. Tonight, you wanted to relax. Maybe take a bubble bath and have a glass of wine to help ease your troubled mind. You would join your siblings tomorrow for some fun, but tonight was your alone time.

**Elle: ** _ Come on, sis! Shhhhhooootttttts! _

**Bryce: ** _ Yeah! Come on, y/n. Come hang! _

**Hudson: ** _ The bartender is smokin' hot. At least come check him out  _ 😁

**Elle: ** _ Hey! The hot bartender is for y/n, Hudson _ 😒 _ You've got a man. _

**You: ** _ I really don't feel like it tonight, but we're still on for breakfast and jet skiing  _ 🙂

**Bryce: ** _ Suit yourself. See you in the morning _

**Elle & Hudson: ** _ BRYCE! _

**Bryce: ** _ What? She said no.  _

**Elle: ** _ Please just come have ONE drink with us? Perhaps a glass of merlot? _

**You: ** _ ……  _ 🙄  _ yeah okay. I'll be down in 5. _

Grumbling, you get off the bed. You fix your hair then pick up your phone and room key as you head out of your room and down to the hotel bar. As you enter the bar, you spot Elle, Bryce and Hudson chatting away in a corner booth, clearly having started drinking without you.

"Hey! There you are. Have a seat sis," Hudson pats the spot beside him and you slide in.

"Thanks, Hudson. Sorry I was resisting before you guys. This week has just sucked and I wanted a chance for real alone time before our fun began," you explain as you accept the glass of whiskey that Bryce has slid over to you. 

"We get it, sis. What happened with Antonio completely blows. You didn't deserve that," Bryce empathizes and pats your hand.

"I know. Thanks you 3 for being supportive through this. I'll be okay it'll just take some time is all," you affirm, though you weren't sure if that was more for them or for you. "Anyway, I've really missed y'all. Talking on Skype or in group text isn't the same."

"Totally agree," Elle chimes in as a waitress sets down an appetizer sampler platter and 4 shots of tequila.

"The shots are on the house courtesy of our bartender. Enjoy," she informs then walks away to wipe down tables. 

“Awesome!” Elle excitedly throws back her shot, not bothering to wait on the rest of you. 

Bryce, Hudson and you clink your shots together then simultaneously down the burning liquid. Your gaze wanders over to the bar where you see the devilishly handsome bartender handing drinks to the couple sitting at the bar. He catches your gaze and gives you a warm smile which you can’t help smiling back at him.

“Told you he was hot,” Hudson nudges playfully.

“Yeah he is,” you mutter. You give him a quick once over. You note how tall and broad he is or as your sister would say, “He’s thick”. 

Once the couple at the bar leaves, you quickly polish off your glass of wine for some liquid courage before walking over to him.  _ “To hell with Antonio. I deserve to have some fun and do some flirting,”  _ you muse to yourself.

“Hi there,” the bartender greets. His voice was low and gruff sending a small shiver down your spine.

“Hi. Thanks for the tequila shots. Could my siblings and I get another round and a gin and tonic too please?” you ask somewhat shyly.

“Sure thing, doll,” he replies, his smile never faltering. 

While he makes the gin and tonic and pours the tequila shots, you’re able to take a better look at him. If you had to guess you would say he was in his late 40s maybe early 50s. His black hair was a little shaggy, but lush and you could see wisps of grey throughout too. His facial hair was mostly grey and trimmed short. It made his full lips even more enticing. For a split second, thoughts of kissing this man entered your mind. Mentally you slap yourself.

“Here you go, doll,” he places the drinks on a small tray for you to make it easier for you to carry them all. 

“Thanks, um,” you glance to see if you can spot a name tag.

“Benicio. My name’s Benicio,” he tells and extends a hand towards you.

Gently you shake his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Benicio. I’m y/n,” you introduce yourself.

“A pleasure, y/n. If you or your siblings need anything else just let me know,” he offers then turns his attention to his other patrons, but not before stealing another look at you.

Carefully, you bring the drinks over to your booth.   
“Woo more shots!,” Elle squeals and reaches for another shot. You swat her hand away then set a shot down in front of each of them then raise yours.

“To an epic 10 days in beautiful Key West,” you grin then toss back your shot.

“To the hot bartender,” Elle giggles then downs hers too.

Your brothers both roll their eyes, but follow suit and take their shots.

You cast another glance at Benicio before fully giving your siblings your undivided attention.


End file.
